Cincin, dan si Panda
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Abal, Gaje, Typo(s)—maybe, Rush, One-shoot, Semi-canon, SaiIno.] / Ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi untuk menghibur pembaca. Hanya fiksi yang menceritakan bagaimana seorang anak kecil yang hampir saja membatalkan kencan kedua orang ninja / Sequel dari fiksi yang berjudul Kehangatan. / Read and review, minna?


_Ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi untuk menghibur pembaca. Hanya fiksi yang menceritakan bagaimana seorang anak kecil yang hampir saja membatalkan kencan kedua orang ninja._

 _._

 **LavenMick Amanda present's**

 **Cincin, dan si Panda**

 **Sequel dari fiksi yang berjudul** **Kehangatan.**

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Gaje, Typo(s)—maybe, Rush, One-shoot, Semi-canon, SaiIno.**

 **.**

N' Joy!

.

Tok... Tok...

"Konnichiwa Ino-chan" begitulah sapa pemuda pucat di lengkapi dengan senyum kecil yang menggunakan rompi Jounin. Sang pemilik rumah dengan ramah menyambutnya di balik pintu.

"Ino-chan apa punya waktu untuk hari ini?" tanya Sai, si tamu. Seketika Ino—kekasih pemuda anbu itu pun menepuk dahinya pelan. Sai hanya tersenyum geli. Kekasihnya memang seorang Jounin elit Konoha yang bekerja pada sektor Intelejen, yang membuatnya lupa akan dirinya kalau sudah bekerja.

"Maaf Sai-kun, aku benar-benar lupa... baiklah aku akan membersihkan diri dulu, jadi masuklah..." ujar Ino —kekasih pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sesuai yang di katakan anak tunggal Inoichi itu, pemuda yang kini menjadi ketua anbu itu berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi tamu kediaman Yamanaka tunggal itu. Yah, ia sedang libur sekarang. Jadi ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menghabiskan harinya bersama gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Yang di lakukannya adalah memerhatikan isi dan pernak-pernik rumah itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang gadis muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan balutan kaos putih panjang dan celana coklat. Ino menatap sekilas kepada seorang yang menggunakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana hitam. Ia pun melangkah menuju pemuda di depannya, di ikuti oleh rambutnya yang di ikat kuda bergoyang pelan. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan, tentunya setelah Ino memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci. Baru beberapa langkah mereka memulai kencan mereka, seorang anak kecil datang memanggil-manggil nama Ino.

"Ino-nee!" panggil seorang dengan suara imut. Seorang anak kecil berambut pendek memandangnya dengan tatapan imut.

"Oh, Mirai-chan..." sapa Ino sambil tersenyum. Ino pun berbalik dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil berumur dua tahun lebih itu.

"Ino-nee, aku mau jalan-jalan belsama nee-chan" ucap anak yang baru belajar berbicara itu. Ino memutar kepalanya dan memandang Sai yang berada di sampingnya. Sai lalu berjongkok di samping Ino.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada anak Asuma-senpai, bukan?" ucap Sai. Hati Ino pun pasrah. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berkencan dengan pemuda super sibuk itu, kini malah seorang anak kecil mengganggu kencannya. Baiklah, izinkan Ino membatin kata-kata andalan sahabat Nara-nya. _Mendokusai!_

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya di mana Ibumu?" tanya Ino. Bisa habis Ino di hajar Kurenai jika membawa anak semata wayangnya pergi. Tapi, ia rasa Kurenai bukanlah orang yang se-tega itu menghajar anak murid almarhum suaminya itu.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh berjalan-jalan sama Ino-chan?" tanya Mirai sambil memajukan bibirnya. Oh, siapa yang tahan melihat ekspresi menggemaskan ini? Mungkin Uchiha Sasuke—orang yang di puja Ino dulu tahan. Namun ia Yamanaka Ino berhati lembut, bukan Uchiha Sasuke berhati batu!. _Semoga ia dapat menjelaskan kepada Kurenai saat mengantarkan anak ini pulang, semoga saja._

"Baiklah... kita akan berjalan-jalan" ucap Ino yang di sambut nada ceria dari anak almarhum gurunya itu. Ino menggendong Mirai lalu kembali melangkah.

"Kita mau kemana, Sai-kun?" tanya Ino. Mirai yang dalam gendongan Ino menatap Sai dengan bingung.

"Nee-chan, siapa dia?" tanya Mirai menunjuk Sai dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Sai yang di tunjuk hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Dia Sai-nii" ucap Ino memperkenalkan Sai pada Mirai. "Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Oh.. Sai-nii kenapa kulitnya sangat pucat?" tanya Mirai lagi. Hening. Ino dan Sai bingung bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Mirai barusan. Terlebih lagi Ino yang sama sekali tak perhatikan. _Oh, terpujilah Ino menghadapi anak gurunya yang sangat cerewet ini. Tapi bukankan Ino juga cerewet waktu kecil? Nah, Ino, ini balasanmu_.

"Eng... Hei Mirai-chan lapar tidak? Mau coklat?" tanya Ino mengganti pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya hati Ino masih dongkol karena tidak di perhatikan. Namun demi apa Ino kesal dengan seorang anak kecil yang lebih muda darinya? Bisa-bisa Ino dapat kutukan yang di kirim mendiang gurunya dari alam yang masih belum di ketahuinya. Mirai mengangguk antusias, melupakan pertanyaannya tadi. Mereka pun masuk kedalam sebuah toko coklat. Ino menurunkan Mirai dan membiarkannya memilih-milih cokelat di sana. Sedangkan kedua manik gelap dan biru cerah hanya mengawasinya dari belakang.

"Nee-chan... aku mau itu..." ucap Mirai menunjuk salah satu kotak biskuit berbentuk panda yang terdapat selai coklat di dalamnya. Melihat Mirai yang tak dapat menggapai coklat (karena raknya yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya), Sai pun bergerak menggendong Mirai. Mirai pun mengambil sekotak biskuit tersebut. (Singkat kata, yang di ambil Mirai itu hello panda :D)

"Ada lagi, Mirai-chan?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum. Mirai yang melihat senyum Sai hanya melongo membiarkan kotak biskuitnya jatuh. Ino kemudian mengambil kotak biskuit itu sambil memandang Mirai bingung.

"Mirai-chan, kenapa kotak biskuitnya di jatuhkan?" tanya Ino menghampiri Sai dan Mirai.

"Nii-san sangat keren" ucap Mirai memandang dengan tatapan terpana yang langsung di sambut sweatdrop Ino (lihat, bahkan anak kecil saja tau betapa guantengnya Sai itu xD). Ino berusaha memaklumi Mirai karena ia anak kecil, jika saja Mirai itu gadis seumurannya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, sudah dapat di pastikan Mirai berakhir di rumah sakit dengan beberapa patah tulang. Baiklah, itu agak berlebihan. Bukankan Ino juga kena hajar Kurenai jika melakukan itu pada anak tunggalnya? Jangan lupa kutukan Asuma juga.

"Ahahaha, terima kasih Mirai-chan." Ucap Sai tertawa kaku. Kalau saja ia tertawa tulus, mungkin kencan untuk memperingati lima bulannya mereka jadian ini bisa-bisa hancur karena Ino yang ngambek. Baik. Ia akui memang dirinya orang yang agak gampang cemburuan.

"Ini saja jajannya" ucap Mirai mengakhiri tatapan terpananya pada Sai. Selanjutnya, Ino membayar coklat itu kekasir. Saat akan keluar dari toko itu, Ino bertemu dengan sahabat pinknya.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, Konnichiwa!" sapa Ino pada Sakura—sahabatnya dan orang di sampingnya.

"Konnichiwa Ino-chan, Sai-kun. Oh, kalian berkencan?" tanya Sakura to the point. Sai yang tengah menggendong Mirai mengangguk merespon Sakura. Ada sedikit raut terkejut di wajah Sasuke, yang tak di sadari siapapun. Namun Ino menyadari raut Sasuke yang 0,0001 persen itu berubah. (Dikit amat -_-)

"Kurasa jauh lebih seru kalau membawa Mirai bersama kami" ujar Sai. Sakura pun melongo melihat keakraban Sai, Mirai dan Ino. _Benar-benar seperti keluarga!_

"Kurasa kami harus pergi lagi membawa Mirai jalan-jalan. Dadah Sakura-chan!" ucap Ino mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Sai tersenyum mengikuti langkah Ino. ' _Kau kira kau saja yang bisa bahagia bersama pacarmua, Uchiha?'_ batin Ino tertawa. Ia benar-benar senang bisa membuat Uchiha itu terkejut akan hubungannya dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Mirai-chan mau kemana lagi?" tanya Ino menghadap Mirai dan Sai.

"Kalau sole-sole sepelti ini, biasanya Kaa-chan mengajakku ke taman" ucap Mirai. Mereka pun langsung menuju taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka kini. Mirai yang kini sudah di gendong oleh Ino pun berceloteh tidak jelas. Sesampainya di taman, Mirai langsung turun dari gendongan Ino dan menuju permainan perosotan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat di depan perosotan itu. Ino dan Sai langsung menghampiri Mirai yang hanya menatap perosotan itu.

"Mirai, kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa memanjat, Nee-chan" ucap Mirai. Ino lalu tersenyum geli. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sai mengangkat Mirai naik keatas perosotan itu. Gelak tawa Mirai pun pecah saat sedang bermain bersama Sai. Ino hanya memerhatikan Sai dan Mirai yang sedang bermain itu. Lamunannya terpecah saat Mirai menarik Ino bermain ayunan. Ino memangku Mirai dan Sai mendorong ayunan itu. Ino dan Mirai tertawa sangkin asyiknya.

"Nee-chan, aku mau makan biskuit tadi" ucap Mirai di sela-sela tawanya. Lalu Sai memberhentikan ayunan tersebut dan mengambil kotak biskuit yang ia simpan dalam saku celananya. Setelah Sai membukakan kemasan kotak itu, ia memberikan pada Mirai. Mirai asik memakan biskuitnya, sambil berceloteh ria. Ino dan Sai sesekali menanggapinya. Terkadang, ada juga tawa renyah Ino dan Mirai yang mengisi percakapan mereka di sore itu.

"Apa Mirai-chan lelah?" tanya Sai.

"Iya..." ucap Mirai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Aku mau pulang, Nee-chan" ucap Mirai sambil menatap matahari tenggelam. Matanya yang awalnya gembira itu kini telah sayu, menandakan si empu mata sudah kelelahan. Sai lalu menggendong Mirai. Ino berjalan di samping Sai yang menggendong Mirai. Ino yang melihat punggung Mirai bergerak secara teratur menyadari bahwa dia telah teridur. Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan hening, berusaha untuk menjaga kenyamanan agar anak perempuan bermarga Sarutobi itu tidak terbangun.

Tok...Tok...

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada kediaman guru Hinata itu.

"Oh, Mirai... kemana saja kau?" tanya Kurenai lega. Sai pun menyerahkan Mirai dengan hati-hati, tak ingin bocah itu terganggu. Jadilah sekarang Kurenai yang menggendong Mirai.

"Kami membawanya jalan-jalan, Sensei. Maaf ya tidak meminta izinmu" ucap Ino berbicara pelan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Daijobou, Ino. Terimakasih sudah membawanya berjalan-jalan, Sai, Ino." Ucap Kurenai agak berbisik.

"Sama-sama, senpai" balas Sai. Lalu mereka pergi menuju rumah Ino.

"Sai, kau mau mampir kerumahku?" tawar Ino. Sai mengangguk. Mereka pun lalu melangkah menuju rumah Ino. Sesekali ada percakapan yang mengisi atmosfer mereka. Sesampainya mereka di rumah Ino, Ino pamit sebentar ke wc. Sai pun melihat boneka panda besar yang terletak di kamar Ino. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, jadi Sai bisa mengintip ke dalamnya.

"Sai, maaf menunggu—KYAAAAAAA!" teriak Ino saat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak terkejut tiba-tiba ada sebuah boneka panda besar yang tegak di hadapannya. Namun saat menyadari sebuah tangan yang memeluk panda itu, Ino tersadar kalau itu adalah tangan Sai. Kalau saja Ino tak menyadari ada tangan yang memeluk panda itu, mungkin Ino sudah mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menghajar Panda jadi-jadian itu.

"Konbawa Ino-chan" ucap boneka panda—Sai di balik boneka sambil menggerakkan tangan boneka tersebut. Seperti gerakan melambai tangannya.

"Sai-kun, kau membuatku terkejut" ujar Ino mengelus dadanya. Sai yang berada di balik panda itu sedikit terkekeh.

"Namaku Panda" ucap Sai sambil berjalan mengikuti Ino yang menuju dapur. Ino mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya air. Ino yang baru saja menyelesaikan minumnya menatap panda itu bingung.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu itu" ucap Ino mengakhiri dengan kekehan pelan.

"Ino-chan, tahu kenapa Panda datang kesini?" tanya Sai—yang berada di balik panda tentunya. Senyum Sai mengembang di balik boneka yang menyerupai bentuk hewan asal China tersebut. Ino menggeleng menandakan kalau ia tidak tahu.

"Panda kesepian. Panda butuh teman" ucap Sai. Ino mengerutkan alisnya. _Pandanya yang butuh teman atau Sai? Selama ini Ino tidur dengan memeluk panda itu._

"Tentu saja Sai, bukankah kita berpacaran?" tanya Ino. Lalu jantung Ino berdetak lebih keras saat sang panda—Sai—mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin dari balik panda itu. Menyembul sebuah cincin perak yang berhiaskan permata kecil di sana. _Baik Ino, jangan bermimpi berlebihan._

"Panda mau Ino-chan menikah dengan panda" ucap Sai. Ino masih membeku di tempatnya. Melihat itu, Sai lalu menurunkan boneka itu dan menaruhnya di lantai. Ia mendekati Ino yang masih mematung dan menarik tangan kanan Ino. _Pandanya yang melamar Ino, atau Sai yang melamar Ino?_

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sai. Ino pun mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba menguasai jantungnya yang berdetak gila. Jika saja Konoha sudah moderen pada jaman itu, mungkin Ino bisa mengatakan bahwa jantungnya sedang melakukan _Harlem Shake_ bersama organ tubuhnya—serta ototnya yang tak bisa di gerakkan. Dan untungnya, di jaman ini belum terkenal yang namanya _Harlem Shake._

"A-apa ini mimpi? Tentu saja aku mau Sai! Aku mau!" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sai erat. Sai pun membalas pelukan Ino sambil menggenggam kotak cincin perak tersebut. Sai lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan kiri Ino. Ia lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Ino.

"Terima Kasih sudah mau menikah denganku, Ino." Ucap Sai lalu mengakhirinya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Ino.

.

Tok... Tok...

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" sapa Ino yang mengunjungi kediaman sahabatnya yang telah berubah marga menjadi 'Uchiha'.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan. Tumben pagi-pagi begini kau datang" ucap Sakura tersenyum. Biasanya kunoichi Yamanaka itu sangat sibuk pada jam segini. Bahkan Sakura pun bimbang, apakan Ino masih mengingatnya sebagai sahabat atau tidak. Namun kedatangannya kesini menghapus pikiran negatifnya.

"Ung, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu" ucap Ino memberikan selebaran kertas. Sakura langsung membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 _..._

 _Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino_

 _Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan pada:_

 _05 November, xxxx._

 _Pukul 10.00_

 _Di kediaman Yamanaka._

 _..._

 _Lihat, Sasuke. Aku juga bisa bahagia tanpamu._

.

—THE END.

.

HWAAAAAA! #ngelapinkeringat

Maafkan Laven Minna-san, karena sudah berakhir dengan **sangat,sangat** gajenya. :D

Maafkan dakuh kalau ada salah penulisan, atau apalah. xD

Biar Laven jelaskan arti dari judul fiksi ini (kalau belum ngerti yah :D). Artinya, Cincin dan si Panda ini adalah media untuk Sai melamar Ino. Gitu :3. Emang, Laven tau kok sedikit ga nyambung -_-

Sangat pendek. Laven tau, rush juga. Ampuun~ :3

Tapi Laven membutuhkan komentar dan ripiw minna.

Oya, Terima Kasih juga buat yang sudah Read and Review di fiksi Kehangatan. Maafkan Laven gabisa membalas satu per satu :D (Bakar dia! Bakar saja!)

 **Special Thank's for:**

 **Semua pembaca, dan** **Kamu** **yang belum menampakan diri.**

.

Fiksi ini takkan berkesan tanpa **kamu,**

So, **Read and review,** hm? I'll be waiting. :D

.

 **SEE YOU IN MY NEXT FICTION! :D**

 **.**

Salam manis, semanis cinta Sai dan Ino,

 **LavenMick Amanda.**

.

(Psst, setelah ini Laven akan menyelesaikan **sequel** dari **Berakhir** , dan memulai fiksi **AU** -nya Ino, dan juga memulai **Fiksi Crossover** dengan chara **Ino** dari anime dan Naruto, dan **L** dari Death Note.)

.


End file.
